


dumb. probably

by sleepy_cyclops



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Short One Shot, Togami Byakuya-Centric, byakuya has ocd because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_cyclops/pseuds/sleepy_cyclops
Summary: He was taught at a very young age that you are to never make a mistake, not ever. You are never to back down either, because you won’t be making any mistakes. 'But what if?', he would ask, 'What if I make a mistake?''You won’t', is the response he’d get. 'There is no ‘what if’ because you are never to make a mistake.'-you ever
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	dumb. probably

**Author's Note:**

> shaking . heyyyyy ever considered . ocd byakuya  
> shameful self-insert because i have ocd and someones gotta let this boy express Something

Togami’s going crazy. He said that  _ one _ thing that just so happened to be wrong and now he’s going crazy. 

He was taught at a very young age that you are to never make a mistake, not ever. You are never to back down either, because you won’t be making any mistakes.  _ But what if?, _ he would ask,  _ What if I make a mistake?  _

_ You won’t,  _ is the response he’d get.  _ There is no ‘what if’ because you are never to make a mistake. _

That, of course, is not the  _ cause  _ for him supposedly being crazy. But it added. Because Togami makes mistakes, every day. He still remembers that one time he took four bites out of a breadstick instead of three. He’s pretty sure he took nine steps to get inside of his bathroom instead of ten. Even now, he’s counted to six when taking a breath instead of five. So now he has to count to four while exhaling, which feels weird.

He’s never told anyone before. Well. He’s briefly laid it on one of his sisters a while back, who had just told him to ‘stop’. He was young then, so he tried. Whenever he felt crazy he would simply tell it to stop. It didn’t work, but he continued to do it anyway.

He does it again. And again. And again.

Togami’s shaking, crying. Over something dumb. Probably something dumb. Everything he does is dumb. Everything he says, thinks. He counts up and up and up again but the feeling won’t go away. He’s going crazy.

He’s trapped inside his own mind until he’s not, because then it’s all too real and he can see himself sitting. Down on the floor. Crying. This isn’t right.  _ Put me back, _ he thinks,  _ put me back to when I couldn’t see this. _ But all it does is spiral him deeper.  He’s going crazy.

And telling it to stop still won’t do anything. It somehow makes it worse, because there has to be  _ some  _ sort of reason he has to tell his mind to stop. He bets no one else has to do that. 

There’s a knock on the door and suddenly he’s been crying for an hour. Hands numb from doing dumb rituals, everything in a jumbled mess from being unable to forget. It only happened an hour ago. 

He doesn’t dare answer it.

He doesn’t have to. “Togami?”

And here comes a wave of  _ something  _ because it’s Naegi Makoto. The kid who still won’t hate him. He wonders why.

“Togami?” pause. “I’ll be right outside whenever you’re ready.”

Bastard. He’s a bastard. Why doesn’t he hate him yet?

Togami makes sure to take his time; not to spite him, but because his hands are still shaking and there’s numbers he’s trying to tell to fuck off. It won’t go away. But Naegi waits, back to the door, humming whatever melody he’s picked up from off the top of his head. Occasionally he’ll mess up and Togami would catch his quiet grunts of frustration as he restarts.

Togami wouldn’t wait. Yes he would. No he wouldn’t. 

He’s done in who knows how long and knocks a bit, hearing the other shift. The door’s open, Naegi’s still there. The shaking comes back, Naegi’s still there. He wonders why.

The shorter engulfs him in a hug before Togami can speak. Naegi doesn’t ask, he doesn’t shame, he doesn’t lecture. He’s there. Naegi’s still there, and he’s apologizing. For what? He’s not the one who feels crazy. Who’s still hung up on that one thing that was probably something dumb. So why?

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” he says finally, “I kinda understand these things. You can tell me when they happen, you know?”

Togami doesn’t dare say a word.

“You don’t have to respond.” Naegi adds swiftly. “I’m so sorry.”

He doesn’t leave until the shaking stop and the taps to his hip fade. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> yh . yeah its 1am here


End file.
